Pyaar ka Izhaar (DaReya)
by SweetFairy17
Summary: this is a story based sequence.. its short and sweet... what IF... it was an Episode..? just imagine... & tell me, how would it be, if such case had come...?


Scene1:-  
It was raining heavily & so daya goes to drop shreya at home, on the wat thy hav dinner as it was too late..  
Daya drop shreya at home n he goes..  
Daya reach home & think why shreya didnt gv him a call, as she is to always ask whethr he reached home successfully, he tries to call him but her cell is switched off, daya thnks may b due to rain, no current n hence cell is off...

scene2:-  
Next day evry1 reaches beareau bt shreya & daya is not yet fr wrk, acp thnks may b daya-shreya are coming together,  
acp gets suprised when daya enters the beareau alone.. Acp ask daya abt shreya where she is, as her phone is nt reachable.  
Daya tell that he himself dnt knw abt her, he had gone at her home also, bt door closed and he thought she has cum to beareau,  
Acp tell him that she has not yet fr wrk, n ask him when did u met shreya at last time, & Daya tell acp sir tht she left her home las nyt.  
Acp really thinks that something is wrong.. So they go to her house...

scene 3:-  
They reach at shreya's house, n see tht her house is locked & newspaper, milk packets are lying out.. even parents r not there, acp ask daya where are her parents he says they are gone sumwhere fr wedding, n shreya was alone.. So acp orders daya to break open d door n when thy find all things scatherd in the house..  
Daya n acp gets totally shocked.. Daya rush to d bed room n finds shreya's blood on the bed.. So he gets more scared.. Acp orders abijeet to colect the blood sample & send to d forensic lab, as ACP thnk either shreya has killed sum1 n now missing or either she is in danger, daya really breaks down whn he see her blood scatered, bt abhijeet comfort him..

Scene4:-  
daya, abhijeet & acp go to d lab as to ask abt blood thy colected at shreyas house, daya becomes more sad whn salunke tell that the blood sample thy brought is shreya's blood!

scene 5:-  
acp really angry this tym.. Questions Daya, whr thy had gone last night? & whethr if any1 wer followng thm las nyt whn thy were gng home..  
Daya tells tht he didnt notice anything like such..  
Till then rajat enters with pankaj, n tell acp tht he had brought the call records of shreya n also located her cell..  
So duo's go fr investigation together!

Scene 6:-  
When duos are in car they talk about thier past, abhijeet suddenly say to daya; tht he has doubt on daya's past life, i.e daya's ex-gal frnd..  
But, daya he says that she got married now & have her own life, so he don't think about it.

Scene 7:-  
Duo's reach at the shown Location in madh, try to seach shreya's mobile, but they come across 1 closed house which was locked, so they ask to the neighbours regarding whose house it is, people say that a young couple is to leave there but left the place 2 days back & now no1 stays there. Daya break open the door & find a chair with ropes tied up to it, & daya realises that shreya is being kidnaped & kept there. Thy search the room very well & daya finds a symbol made on shreya's chair.. As shreya wanted them to know where she is been taken.  
Daya tell this to abhijeet & abhijeet says that the words writen are farm house,  
Daya & adi confes tht shreya is taken to some farmhouse, n so duo once again ask the neighbrs whethr thy have seen any1 taking a gal forcefuly..  
N there was no positive reply...!  
Hence, duo decide to find the number of farm houses in tht area,

Scene 8:-(in car & some houses)  
Rajat, sachin & purvi goes to check the farm houses, & finds that 2 such farm houses are there which are lonely n no1 stays there.  
daya reach that place n he is been attacked!

Scene 9:- (in beareau)  
abhijeet feels that its too long since daya had gone so he truly to call him bt cell if off... so he ask rajat where is daya, rajat tell him that daya had gone to a farmhouse which were closed,  
Abhijeet rush to the farm house with pankaj..

Scene 10:-  
When abi reach there he finds daya lying on the floor unconcious, he orders pankaj to get some water frm d car, n thy sprinkle some water on his face where daya comes to concious, & abi questions him how this hapned? Who has hit him? Daya says that when he had come here kidnapers were here with shreya & when thy saw thy sum1 frm back has attacked him frm back.  
Adi shouts at daya saying who the hell tld u to go alone... Daya says he is very much wrried fr shreya.

Scene 11:- (at daya's house)

daya siting alone & thinking n abi enters there n ask wat hapn, daya tell him that he always lose d 1 whom he loves n now he dnt wanna lose shreya at any cost, abi comferts daya saying tht they will together find shreya & will nt allow anythng to hapn with shreya..n whoevr has done this has to pay a lot for it..!

Scene12:-  
Next day when daya wake up & open the door to take newspaper he finds an envelop & in tht he finds shreya's pic, tied up, not in a good condition, adi sees daya sad, and he ask wat happn then daya handles the envelop to him, they also find a note writen at back, "if he wanna save daya, thn do watever he tells" & both of them go to d beaureau as thy thnk tje criminals finger print may b there on the envelop or the pic.

Scene 13:-  
Salunke tells them that there are no fongerprints on the pic but they find a finger print of suresh, the well known gunda of that area.. hence abhijeet concludes that must b he came to drop the envelop at daya's house..

Scene 14:-  
Daya, freddy & sachin go to suresh's house & finds the door open, so they go in & find dead body of a man & thn when they further check d house they find suresh above to die, as some 1 has stabed him, thy try to ask him who has done it bt he dies!  
Daya receives a call from an unknown number & daya lies to sachin & he goes,  
Sachin call abhijeet sir n tell about daya..

Scene 15:-

Abhijeet is sire that daya is in some danger, as finds daya's mob off & hence he ordrs pankaj to trace daya's phone, & they locate it near 1 house far away from city.. So they move on!

Scene 16:-

Other hand daya reaches the house & finds shreya fully injred inconcious & til then daya hear a sound of a gal inside the room & says "if he wanna save shreya then he must marry the gal"

Daya says no, & ask who is she.. The gal enters the light & daya totally shock, as to find his neighbour aditi there, she confeses his love to him & says tht to marry her.. N also says tht she has planed evrythng evn pandit ji is here, shadi ka mandap is set.

Daya clealy refuses & she ask her y? Thn daya say tht he already gt that special person in life, then aditi says to daya " yes i knw its shreya , thts y i have kidnaped shreya & soon infrnt of daya's eyes she will kill her, if he dnt marry"  
Daya then fr the sake of shreya say yes  
to aditi & so she tell pandit ji to start the procedure, other side, shreya cry bery badly to find her love marring other gal infrnt of her eyes..  
Daya also crying.. Tears flow frm both of thier eyes.. Til then...

Abhijeet, pankaj & sachin enters & tels the pandit ji to stop, & orders pankaj to leave shreyas hand, aditi gets angry & keep daya on gun point.. She tries to run away by shooting daya, on shoulder, shreya gets very angry & catch aditi & trow her gun out & slap her..!  
& says "pyar china na jata, kiya jata hai"  
& then duo's, sachin & pankaj ask aditi y she did all, she says "she loved dya bt ths shreya had come in between.."  
Sachin ask her " why he kiled suresh & nithin"  
She says "nitin shreya ka chahne wala tha, aur wo b shreya ko marna chahta tha, par jab shreya ko kidnap kiya to achanak uska andhar ka pyar jaag gaya tha aur wo usse bachane wala tha, aur jake sab tum cid walo ko batane wala tha, isliye maine socha agr shreya aur suresh bach gaye to mhuje phasi hogi.."

Adi says " wo to tuje ab bi hogi, do-do khoon kiye hai tumne, aur 2 cid walo par hamla, tumhe to phasi hokar hi rahegi.."  
& tell pankaj & sachin to take her..

Shreya says thank u to Abhijeet & abhijeet tell her to thank daya, coz he alone came to fight fr u, n daya-shreya both look at each other & abhijeet feels he should leave daya-shreya alone togethr fr sum tym & he go frm there..  
Shreya says: thank u daya sir, mhuje bachane k liye, main janti ti apke hote huye mhuje kuch nahi ho sakta..

Daya reply: shreya, isme thanx ki kya baat hai, maine yeh sab kuch apne pyar k liye kiya..  
(& blush by looking at shreya, shreya shy.. Blushes & go away from the room, where daya try to hold her hand & say)  
"Sorry shreya mere wajah se apka yeh haal hua"  
N shreya says "daya sir, maine b yeh sab apne pyar k liye kiya..."  
Daya says "kaun nithin..?"  
Shreya reply "nahi sir.. Aap..."  
(& she run out by blushing...& daya also go back of her by smiling very cutely)


End file.
